


Midnight drives under diamond skies

by NonchalantCHAOS



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Best Friends to Lovers, Blushing, Busted, Cardigans, Consensual Sex, Cute Ending, Dancing in the Rain, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Insomnia, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, Midnight, Mild Smut, Mina - Freeform, Mutual Pining, No Lesbians Die, One Shot, Perks of Being a Wallflower inspo, Seoul, Sex in cars, Short, Slushies, Some Humor, Spontaneous Adventures, Stars, Yearning, blonde Mina, chaeyoung, city, college aged, gas station food, michaeng, midnight drives, screaming in tunnels, sunrise, twice, wind in hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonchalantCHAOS/pseuds/NonchalantCHAOS
Summary: Midnight drives under diamond skies but all the stars were in Mina's eyes. Or so Chaeyoung thought.Or where Chaeyoung is an insomniac and will use any excuse to drag her best friend, Mina, who shes been in love with for forever, along with her on a random midnight adventure in the city. Will Chaeyoung finally have the guts to say something?
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	Midnight drives under diamond skies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guysss! This story has been sitting in my documents for over a month now, finished, nothing holding me back from posting it except sheer laziness and irrational feelings of incompetense. I hope ya'll enjoy this story as much as my previous work "Dalgi". If you haven't checked it out I'd appreciate it sm if you did jiji. Oops, did I just self promote? Anywayyy leave kudos and comments if you like it, it feeds my heart when ya'll do. Thankyou for your support <3 Last but not least, stan Twice and stream Eyes Wide Open. We gotta support our girlsss!!!
> 
> ps. There's a scene inspired on Perks of Being a Wallflower, I also used an almost direct quote from the movie/book

3:00 AM

As the digital clock on the dashboard hit 3:00, Chaeyoung pressed the heel of her hand hard against the wheel, a deafening honk dove into the night.

She parked herself right outside Mina’s apartment. She felt her insomnia creeping in through the crevices of her mind. Not having the energy to fight it off, she hopped into her car and drove to her best friend’s apartment. She knew Mina was probably asleep seeing as she wasn’t an insomniac like Chaeyoung herself.

A loud pounding on the glass made Chaeyoung jump in her seat. She rolled the foggy window down slowly, she flashed a sheepish grin as she came face to face with Mina’s intimidating scowl. They stayed like that for a few seconds, Chaeyoung’s grin slipping and Mina’s glare intensifying. Her knuckles on the edge of the window were turning white, Chaeyoung gulped audibly. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” She seethed. Chaeyoung slipped down in her seat, trying her best to disappear. 

She didn’t have time to answer Mina with a remark that would make her angrier because Mina was already pulling the passenger door open and flopping in, smashing the door closed and crossing her arms against her chest. In the faint light from the lamp post streaming in through the windows, Chaeyoung could see the faint redness in Mina’s cheeks, they were puffed out in the cutest pout she had ever seen. She looked away abruptly and cleared her throat. 

“There better be a good reason as to why you chose to wake me and my whole apartment complex up in the middle of the night.” Mina was pointedly looking at the clock on the dashboard, her irritation suffocating them in the small car. Chaeyoung looked up and noticed that there were more lights on than there were before.

“I um... I couldn’t sleep, again.” Chaeyoung answered, her head down, playing with her fingers. 

“Oh, Chaeng…” Mina’s whole demeanor melted the moment she heard her best friend was having sleeping problems again. She knew how serious it could get, Chaeyoung going up to 48 hours without a second of sleep. She ran her hand over Chaeyoung’s hair, pulling a few strands behind her ear that had escaped her baby ponytail. Her heart fluttered at the affectionate touch and the way Mina’s voice had taken on an air of concern for her.

Chaeyoung turned in her seat to look at her. This was the first time she had taken in her disheveled appearance, from her socks and slippers up to her messy blonde, bed hair. She looked absolutely adorable.

“Don’t worry about me, really.” Chaeyoung tried to reassure her quickly. She usually felt uncomfortable when people worried about her but Mina was different, she always was. 

“I can’t just-... Alright well, now that I’m here… Where to?” Mina sighed and leaned back.

Chaeyoung turned the key in the ignition, revving the engine. “To get a boost.”

——

3:43 AM

Mina sat on the curb on her phone outside the 7 Eleven. Chaeyoung had gone inside to get some “supplies” as she had called it. The night had gotten chilly, she shivered into the cardigan she had borrowed from Chaeng, pulling it up to her nose and taking in a deep breath, a calming sensation of warmth seeping through her skin. She imagined Chaeyoung hugging her instead of the cardigan, her cheeks erupted in a rose blush. A slight breeze blew her messy hair out of her face. 

She heard the front door bell ding and looked over. Chaeyoung came out holding two cups and a small paper bag. She looked up and caught Mina looking at her over her shoulder, her signature gummy smile grazing her lips. That same smile that made Chaeyoung fall for her ever since the day they met. But it didn’t matter, it didn’t matter how much Chaeyoung had come to love Mina over the past few years, because she would never feel the same. Could never feel the same. This thought almost made her drop the slushies in her hand.

Mina stood up once she realized what the cups were, her eyes lighting up. This was what Chaeyoung lived for. She held her hands out, opening and closing her palms, in a “gimmie” motion. Chaeyoung giggled at her antics.

“Oh my God, you know me so well!” She snatched the red slushie out of her hand, giving her a quick thank you and flopped down on the curb again. Chaeyoung proceeded to do the same with her own blue slushie.

She sat next to Mina on the rough asphalt, the chill of the night making her move instinctively closer. Mina sat with her knees against her chest, taking slow sips from her straw, looking out into the street ahead, relishing in the sounds of the city at the dead of night, always alive, neon lights glowing in the dark. Mina was more of a morning person but she thought she could understand why people loved to stay up all night. The sense of anonymity it gave you, the ability to hide in shadows, it could make anybody fearless. But it was so lonely… Everyone was asleep. Except the city. Except Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung marveled at Mina under the fluorescent green and orange lights, shivering in the cold, staring ahead of her into the traffic lights above, probably blurring her vision, and beyond where the city lights danced under the moon. While Mina admired the beauty of it, Chaeyoung found beauty in other things… Like the way Mina’s skin glowed with all the colors of the rainbow depending on how she tilted her head, or shifted her now bare shoulder, her cardigan slipping; The way her hair fell perfectly in waves despite the fact she had just gotten out of bed not too long ago but most importantly of all, the way Chaeyoung could see the sky reflected in Mina’s eyes.

But that wasn't why Chaeyoung loved her. Chaeyoung loved her because she was kind, in the way she touched Chaeyoung so delicately and affectionately, the way she never chose to use words that hurt her whenever they got into an argument, even though she could, how she always looked out for Chaeyoung’s well being above her own. Chaeyoung wished Mina could love herself and be loved the way she deserved, even if it wasn't by Chaeyoung…

She was pulled away from her daze when Mina looked into her eyes, catching her staring.

“Is my tongue red?” She asked, sticking it out of her mouth, making an ‘ahhh’ sound.

Chaeyoung coughed into her hand and answered no, the words coming out muffled. 

“Whatchu got in the bag?” Mina asked, pointing at it with her straw.

“Oh” Chaeyoung had completely forgotten about the bag at her hip, her mind had been otherwise occupied.

“A disposable camera. We should at least have some photographic evidence of our midnight getaway.”

“Getaway? More like kidnapping.”

“Oh shut up.” Chaeyoung slapped Mina’s arm. It resounded throughout the whole parking lot, making her gasp. She was about to get up and run away when Mina slapped her back.

“Your hand is so goddamn cold! You almost froze me to death.” She started laughing uncontrollably, that kind of laugh that was just air, slapping her knee. This was Chaeyoung’s favorite kind. Mina always got like this after consuming sugary foods, bursting into giggle fits for the dumbest or no reason at all. It was extremely endearing if not annoying.

Chaeyoung couldn’t help but laugh along with her. She took the camera out of the bag and snapped a picture of her, the flash blinding. Everything around them went black, the flash a spotlight illuminating Mina where she sat, a hand covering her mouth, eyes screwed shut in laughter, the dregs of her drink spilled at her feet. It was a shame the camera couldn't capture the vibrations of her body or her shaking shoulders but it did capture the happiness in her composure. Chaeyoung had made her laugh like that.  
\----

4:32 AM

Once they finally left the 7 Eleven parking lot after almost getting kicked out, they had sat in the car in a comfortable silence warming themselves up, cranking up the heater. It had drizzled a bit but it had ceased rather quickly as they set off. 

They sped down the highway, the city at either side of them, blinding lights surrounding them in a haze of neon wonder. The radio was on at the highest volume making the car vibrate with sound. An 80’s song Chaeyoung faintly recognized was playing, Mina snapped her fingers to the beat, swaying in her seat. Chaeyoung glanced over and giggled. She was always happiest with her best friend at her side. These were the best moments, just them, together, doing nothing extraordinary, just existing side by side and knowing that was enough. 

Mina rolled down her window, sticking her head out. The chill wind blowing her hair, a tornado of blonde curls around her face. 

“Mina, you’re gonna get hypothermia!” Chaeyoung shouted at her, swatting at her shoulder, trying to keep her eyes focused on the rain slicked road ahead, headlights liquifying.

She ignored her as usual and instead stuck her hand out, twisting her wrist to the movement of the wind, flowing with the breeze. Everything about her was so graceful and mesmerizing to watch, Chaeyoung thought. She looked over at Mina, at her blissful expression, she swore she could see diamonds in her eyes. The lights of the city had never looked so beautiful.

She saw as those diamonds expanded, Mina pointing at something ahead of them. “A tunnel!” She shouted into the wind, her voice carrying out on to the universe. 

Once they entered the tunnel, the fluorescent lights stinging Chaeyoung’s eyes, synth pop booming through the radio, echoing through the walls, Mina stuck her body out through the window, sitting herself on the edge, hanging on to the roof. 

She let out a scream louder than the sirens that cut through the night, letting her head dip backwards as the shout skyrocketed out of her body. She peeked back into the car and told Chaeyoung to roll her window down and do the same. She refused at first but had no choice but to give in to the beautiful girl perched on her window, screaming at the world. 

She rolled down her window, popped her head out and released the loudest cry she had ever let out, her pain and frustration echoing on the walls of the tunnel, melting away. 

Tears stung her eyes as she and Mina screamed their lungs out that night in that endless tunnel. 

They were infinite.

——

4:52

Chaeyoung parked the car below the crest of a grassy hill, damp in spots from the light drizzle a bit earlier that evening. They jumped out of the car, Mina leading the way, their only illumination that of the lamp posts behind. They sprinted up the hill, racing each other to the top. Chaeyoung caught her boot on a rock and fell forward on her hands, laughing hysterically at her bad timed clumsiness. Mina had been ahead of her and ran down, holding her hand out for Chaeyoung to steady herself. She took it but instead pulled Mina down towards her. Mina fell with a loud umph as Chaeyoung jumped up and raced across the grass, still laughing, reaching the top before Mina had even stood up.

“I win!” Chaeyoung pumped her fists in the air.

“Yeah, cuz you cheated!” Mina pouted and trudged up the hill to stand in front of Chaeyoung, hands of her hips.

She thought Mina had no right standing in front of her looking like that in Chaeyoung’s cardigan. She bit her lip and looked away quickly, thanking the dim light for hiding her blush.

Cheyoung felt her back hit the unsteady ground below her, the wind getting knocked out of her. She opened her eyes to see Mina on top of her, pinning her down at the wrists. Chaeyoung’s blush deepened, her palms above her head started to sweat. She wriggled in Mina’s grip. The girl’s hair tickling her cheek.

“That's for tricking me.” She smirked and rolled off, settling in next to her on the ground. 

From here, they were far enough from the city to see the stars. They lay there in silence for a while, breathing in unison. It was so calming, Chaeyoung thought she could actually find some sleep like this. Mina was pressed into her side, her head tilting against her own, she met her halfway, feeling the softness of Mina’s forehead on hers. She closed her eyes and breathed in the cool fall air, listening to the rustle of trees and leaves dancing in the street below the hill and the whoosh of the breeze. She could hear when Mina shivered faintly, burrowing herself further into Chaeyoung’s side.

“Chaeng, what do you love most in this world?” Mina asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Chaeyoung was a bit startled by this question. When she turned to look at Mina in the moonlight, she knew her answer.

“You.” She breathed out. Mina turned her head to look at her. They were barely a inches apart, Chaeyoung could see everything Mina felt in her eyes along with the stars in the sky. What she saw there plainly was disbelief, her heart panged.

“Really, I mean it. You’re my best friend. Thank you for tonight, Mina. And for everything.” 

“You don’t have to thank me, that's what friends do.” 

She couldn’t take this anymore. “Mina, I-...”

“What is it?” She brushed a lock of pink hair away from Chaeyoung’s eyes. Those same eyes she had known for years, those same eyes she had…

“Mina, I love you.”

Mina paused for a second, brow furrowed in confusion, she sat up. Chaeyoung wanted to cry. She wished she was back at that tunnel so she could scream her heart out, scream out all the feelings she had for her best friend. Because this was torture, having her here next to her, so close yet so far way.

“I know, silly, you just told me. I love you too.”

“No, Mina. I'm in love with you. So much it’s driving me crazy. And I totally get it if you don’t feel the same way and never wanted to see me again. I understand if-” Cheyoung had sat up too while her heated confession spilled out of her. Mina had put her hand over the girls mouth to stop her from rambling on into oblivion. 

“Oh, Chaeng, you really think I would have gotten up at 3:00 AM and driven around the city all night if I wasn’t completely and utterly in love with you too?”

Mina lowered her hand and instead laced it with Chaeyoung’s own on the grass. Chaeyoung gaped at her.

She laughed disbelievingly “I hate you.” Even though she said these words, her face was lit up in the brightest smile Mina had ever seen.

“You love me.” Mina leaned forward, cupping Chaeyoung’s cheek with the same tenderness she had fallen for. “Son Chaeyoung loves me.” She whispered against Chaeyoung’s lips, before she could close the distance completely, a raindrop splattered against her nose. 

“Oh” She looked up, putting her hand out to catch the drizzle “It’s raining.” She giggled softly.

“I don’t care.” Chaeyoung stated, pulling Mina’s cardigan and closing the distance between them.

She had imagined this in her dreams more times than she could count, a thousand different scenarios, a thousand different kinds of kisses but nothing, nothing could ever compare to the real thing. Nothing could compare to the way Mina melted in her arms, the way she gasped against her mouth and later proceeded to smile. How soft her lips were and how they still tasted faintly like cherries. More than anything it was her warmth, her delicate feather light touches against Chaeyoung’s skin, tickling the nape of her neck, down to her spine. She no longer felt the cold, instead it was replaced with the warmth of Mina’s embrace, of her touch, her lips.

They kissed like that, rain coming down faster on them, their hair and clothes dampening, for what felt like hours. Mina’s cheek was slick with rain against her palm but neither of them stopped. Chaeyoung didn't want to break away in fear that this was all a dream, that the moment she pulled away, she'd lose that warmth forever. She didn't think she could exist in a world where she could never kiss Mina again, never touch her or hear her laugh. 

Mina was the one to break the kiss, the cold seeped quickly into Chaeyoung. Mina sprang up, their hands still laced together and jogged down the hill, the other girl trailing behind her. They laughed as they jogged down the street towards the car, The illumination of the lamp posts looked like liquid gold against the wet asphalt.

Chaeyoung spun Mina in a circle as they stopped to dance under the rain, the stars watching over them.

\---

5:17

They finally reached the car, soaked from head to toe, toppling into the backseat. Mina’s back hit the door as Chaeyoung fell in on top of her. Just as she was about to move away, Mina caught her waist, holding her in place. She sat on her lap.

There was barely any light seeping in through the fogged up windows. Rain pattered against the glass, a calming background noise to the slight panting of the two girls in the dark. It didn’t matter that Chaeyoung couldn’t see almost anything because she could feel the softness of Mina’s skin under her fingertips as her hand slipped under her shirt. She could hear the little gasp that escaped the girl’s mouth as her cold hand came in contact with her skin, goosebumps rising. 

“Can I?” Chaeyoung asked, looking into Mina’s eyes, the only thing bright enough to see clearly. She always saw them so clearly. She bit her lip and nodded “Mhm”.

Chaeyoung’s fingers lowered slowly against her abdomen, slipping past the waistband of her sweatpants. Mina took Chaeyoung by the back of the neck, connecting their foreheads together as she screwed her eyes shut, trying to hold in her moans. 

“Fuck, Chaeng, I love you.” Mina puffed out as she crashed her lips against Chaeyoung’s.

This kiss was different than the one before. Whereas that one had been shy, slow and soft this one screamed of need and desperation. All the years of pent up feelings, felt in one kiss. 

It was messy but oh so wonderful. Their tongues slipping against each other, hands pulling off wet clothes, grasping hips and leaving them with little to no air inside their lungs. But they didn’t care. They had waited too long for this and for what? Fear?

It seemed absurd to Chaeyoung now, how she could have lived her life before today without ever having Mina in her arms like this or in her heart like that and knowing it was reciprocated.

Mina broke away from their heated kiss, breathing heavily. Instead she pulled at Chaeyoung’s hair allowing her to expose her throat and proceeded to nip and suck at the pale skin, all the way down to her chest, making her body set afire. Her hands straying down to cup Chaeyoung’s uncovered ass. It took everything in her to not grind her hips. She instead flushed herself against Mina’s body and raked her nails down her bare back. 

Mina caressed her thumbs over her hips and nodded against her neck, motioning for her to not hold herself back, to feel. Chaeyoung bit down on the other girl’s shoulder as she rutted her hips against Mina’s thigh, a string of moans threatening their escape. They would sound so loud in the small car, Chaeyoung thought.

She could feel sweat building on her skin, the nape of Mina’s neck already damp with perspiration as she reached into her hair and tugged. 

Mina slid down to lie on the seat, lifting Chaeyoung’s thighs up to meet her mouth. 

“Mina!” Chaeyoung groaned as she slammed her hand against the fogged up window, her handprint dissolving slowly in the condensation.

She thanked God for the fog and the shattering rain, engulfing them in their own little bubble until the sun rose in the horizon. 

——

7:56

A knocking on the window made them jump out of their sleep. 

Once they’d both finished, Chaeyoung had pulled out a blanket from an overnight bag she kept on the floor and they snuggled into it and into each other. 

They had talked into the night until Mina fell asleep, her breathing becoming steady unlike the way she had breathed into Chaeyoung’s neck a half hour ago. Chaeyoung’s sleep came shortly after. She hadn’t slept like that, so peacefully, since she was a child and it was all thanks to Mina’s warmth. At least she liked to think of it that way.

As her eyes slowly opened, taking in the brightness of the sun outside, the still damp clothes tangled on the floor and the feeling of Mina’s back pressed against her chest, her hair tickling her nose, images of fogged windows, bare shoulders and the sounds of gasps and rain flooded her mind, making her blush. 

Once her mind had reeled with the memories of a couple hours ago and her eyes adjusted to the sunlight, she looked outside. Her blush deepend even further when she came face to face with the police officer knocking on their window.

“What’s going on?” Mina asked in a raspy, groggy voice that made Chaeyoung’s heart stutter. 

“We’re fucked.” 

Mina looked between them from their naked bodies to Chaeyoung’s disheveled hair and smirked. “I’d say so.”

They got dressed as quickly as possible. Mina sat at the curb with still damp clothes and the blanket draped across her shoulders, her arms wrapped around her knees. She watched with a mix of amusement and embarrassment as Chaeyoung spoke to the officer, her cheeks as red as tomatoes, eyes downcast. 

She heard the sound of the ticket ripping from where she sat a few feet away. It was so loud, it felt like it echoed in the tunnels. She saw Chaeyoung flinch as he handed it to her.

She slumped towards her, looking smaller than ever in her rumpled oversized hoodie, making Mina smile, feeling warmer in the waking sun. She stopped in front of her and held her hand out for her to take, wiggling her fingers.

Mina did, guiding Chaeyoung down gently to crouch in front of her and place her chin on Mina’s knees. They sat in a patch of sunlight breaking away from the clouds.

“You’re lucky we didn't go to jail.” Chaeyoung huffed.

“That sounds fun, actually. I would’ve made you my bitch.” Mina wiggled her eyebrows in mock seduction.

Chaeyoung laughed and slapped Mina’s leg “Idiot.” She leaned in and kissed her cheek, feather light. It made Mina’s skin tingle.

Mina looked into Chaeyoung's eyes and wondered how she had been so oblivious to her own feelings, how she hadn't noticed before. That the love of her life, her best friend, was right in front of her the whole time, waiting, hoping. She felt happy for the first time in a long time, excited about all the possibilities and all the moments they were yet to share. 

She felt infinite.

“C’mon, let’s get you home.” Chaeyoung started to stand up but Mina pushed her down again by the shoulder, her hand brushing up to play with the hair at the nape of her neck. 

She leaned in, kissing Chaeyoung’s forehead then lay her own against the girl’s. She opened her eyes and locked her gaze with Chaeyoung’s. 

“I already am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and allowing me to broaden and enrich our unfortunately limited selection of Michaeng fics :)


End file.
